Firebird's Tears
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: OS CS, attention risque de SPOILERS. Mon petit délire perso, ou l'un des délires persos plus exactement, concernant le retour à la vie de mon sexy pirate Killian Jones (oui je sais, il est pas vraiment à moi, mais l'espoir fait vivre, non ?).
_**Alors voici un petit OS CS sur le retour à la vie de mon Killy chou d'amour et de comment, selon mes délires personnels, leur amour –leur véritable amour que dis-je- va conquérir tout…même la mort ! Mise en garde, ceci contient des SPOILERS donc voilà vous êtes prévenus très chers !**_

* * *

 **Firebird's Tears**

 _Seulement un cœur rempli du véritable amour peut passer._

Emma et Killian étaient debout devant le petit autel que Zelena leur avait désigné. Ce même autel qu'Hadès lui avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt, celui qui aurait été leur porte de sortie des Enfers, les menant tout droit vers le chemin de leur futur : répandre le chaos sur leur chemin.

Mais la Méchante Sorcière n'avait finalement pas suivi le plan machiavélique du Dieu des Enfers. Elle n'avait pas pu s'allier à lui, elle devait faire passer le bien-être de sa fille en premier et, coincer les héros dans les Enfers n'étaient certainement pas la solution.

« -Alors, ils nous suffit de poser mon cœur là-dessus pour rentrer à la maison ? demanda Killian, intrigué.

-C'est ce que Zelena a dit, répondit Emma en le regardant ».

Une part du jeune brun avait tout de même du mal à concevoir cela possible. Comme si le fait d'avoir le véritable amour, avoir cette chose si puissante, lui permettrait de revenir à la vie. Comme si la mort elle-même ne pouvait arrêter le véritable amour.

« -Hey, murmura la blonde. Ça va fonctionner, Killian. Fais-moi confiance.

- _Aye_ , _love_ …je…hésita le brun en se grattant l'oreille, c'est juste que…ça parait fou de pouvoir revenir à la vie parce que nous avons le véritable amour…quelque chose qui vaille la peine de vivre. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance.

-Heureusement pour nous, nous l'avons, rétorqua Emma en prenant la main de Killian.

-Oui, lui sourit-il ».

Le brun souffla alors un bon coup, soutenu par la jeune femme, et se retirer le cœur lui-même de sa poitrine. L'arrogance d'Hadès lui avait finalement coûté beaucoup : tout d'abord l'échange des noms de Snow pour celui de David, puis maintenant ceci.

Sans cette erreur du Dieu des Enfers, cela n'aurait certainement pas été possible. Le nom d'Emma, et de tous les autres héros, avait peut-être été retiré des tombes mais Killian, lui, était toujours mort.

Son cœur ne pouvait donc pas être retiré par Emma tout comme le sien n'avait pu être retiré par Regina. Mais avec sa main enchantée par le Seigneur des morts, le brun put s'ôter son propre cœur.

Dès l'instant où le cœur rouge de Killian fut posé sur l'autel, la grande porte qui leur faisait face s'ouvrit doucement.

Cela avait fonctionné, mais cela n'était pas une surprise…après tout, ils partageaient le véritable amour.

Une grosse voix masculine se fit alors entendre.

« Ô, il est temps à présent pour vous de vous séparer »

Les yeux d'Emma et de Killian s'écarquillèrent simultanément. Pourquoi se séparer ? Non…cela était censé lui permettre de revenir à Storybrooke avec elle, de leur donner leur futur ensemble. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de protester que la voix se fit de nouveau entendre, comme si cette dernière avait entendu leurs questionnements.

« Seule une âme morte, seul un cœur qui s'est arrêté de battre, peut passer cette porte. Vous avez franchi une première étape avec ce cœur…mais pour obtenir une nouvelle vie, vous devez tout d'abord vous séparer. Maintenant. L'âme retrouvera son enveloppe charnelle à la sortie de ce tunnel et son cœur, grâce à la puissance du véritable amour, battra de nouveau ».

Une dernière séparation. Une toute dernière séparation et le futur qu'ils espèrent tant partager commencera. Mais tout d'abord, cette étape de confiance, de confiance en la puissance de leur amour.

Il va passer cette porte et elle, elle va rejoindre le bateau de Charon et rentrer à Storybrooke avec les autres. Ils se retrouveront toujours l'un l'autre.

-/-

A peine la bande des héros était-elle arrivée à Storybrooke, qu'Emma sauta du bateau, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Doucement, Emma ! s'écria David.

-Je...je ne peux pas, s'exclama-t-elle à son tour. Killian…j'arrive ! ».

Emma ne s'arrêta pas pour embrasser sa mère qui était venue les accueillir, se contenta d'une bref geste de la main.

« -J'ai tenté de la ralentir, déclara le blond en rejoignant sa femme. Mais rien à faire.

-Peux-tu la blâmer d'un tel empressement après une mission qui consistait à ramener son véritable amour des Enfers ? riposta Snow en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son mari. Seigneur, David…si cela avait été toi...

-…alors ça a fonctionné ?! la coupa David. Killian s'est réveillé ?! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Euh…je ne sais pas, quand j'ai quitté l'hôpital pour vous rejoindre, il ne l'était pas, expliqua la brune.

-Allez, trêve de blabla les Charming, lança Regina. Allons souhaiter un bon retour parmi les vivants au pirate ! ».

-/-

Lorsqu'Emma pénétra dans la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient conservé le corps de Killian, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, s'étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent mais toujours rien. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ?! La voix avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient…que se séparer était le seul moyen pour que son retour à la vie fonctionne.

Ses parents, Regina ainsi qu'Henry arrivèrent à cet instant précis sans faire le moindre bruit. Ils se contentaient d'attendre, tout comme Emma.

Alors qu'Emma caressait doucement les joues du brun, son fils rompit le silence qui avait alors pris part de la pièce :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maman ? Je croyais que…

-Je ne sais pas, Henry ! s'exclama Emma avant de s'excuser de son emportement, je suis désolée, _kid_ , je n'aurais pas dû crier.

-C'est bon, 'man, t'es inquiète pour lui, je comprends.

-Peut-être le chemin est-il plus long ?! déclara David. C'est forcément ça.

-Ou c'était un piège et il ne reviendra pas, ajouta Regina ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, la mitraillant presque. La Maire de la ville roula des yeux et poursuivit :

« -Ne me regardez pas ainsi. J'émettais juste une hypothèse…et j'espère réellement que je me suis trompée.

-Ah ! sourit David. Toi aussi tu as fini par l'aimer, hein ?

-Oh seigneur, roula-t-elle des yeux. Ne sors pas d'ineptie s'il te plaît.

-Ne cherches pas à nier, Regina, répondit le blond. Il a ce genre d'effet sur les gens. Tu vas t'en remettre, crois-moi ».

Emma surveillait toujours le moindre mouvement de respiration venant de Killian. Rien du tout jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme sentit du sang coulé sur ses doigts.

Sa blessure…elle se remettait à saigner. Cela était forcément bon signe, non ? Surtout qu'elle pouvait à présent sentir de légers battements de son cœur.

« Killian ! Killian ! répéta Emma ».

Le brun ouvrit les yeux difficilement et murmura « Emma ».

Mais ses yeux se refermèrent aussitôt et son rythme cardiaque ralentit.

« Killian ! s'écria Emma, reviens-moi…s'il te plaît ! Ne pars pas encore ! le supplia-t-elle. Pas encore ! ».

Regina et Henry s'approchèrent d'Emma, tout comme David et Snow. L'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans leurs yeux à tous.

« -Excalibur, souffla Regina.

-Quoi ?! demanda Emma, alors en pleurs. Quoi Excalibur ?

-Sa blessure, maman, rétorqua Henry. A Camelot, Merlin a dit qu'elle coupait les liens de l'immortalité, c'est ce qu'il l'a tué en premier lieu…c'est pourquoi tu l'as transformé en Dark One.

-Ca a fonctionné, Emma, reprit Regina. Mais…la blessure est toujours là et, à cause de cela, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses plus rien faire. La plaie ne peut se guérir et malgré le retour de son âme, elle s'est ré-ouverte ».

La jeune blonde regardait celle qui était devenue au fil du temps son amie, essayant d'assimiler toutes les dernières informations.

Cela avait fonctionné mais à cause de la blessure d'Excalibur, il était mort une nouvelle fois. Leur futur pour lequel ils s'étaient tant battus venait tout juste de s'envoler…encore.

«-Il a forcément un moyen ! pesta David. Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons parcouru tant de chemin pour que cette fichue plaie se rouvre et nous prenne Killian une nouvelle fois !

-David, calmes-toi, dit Snow.

-Non, Snow, je ne peux pas, renchérit le blond. Nous avons littéralement marché dans les Enfers pour ramener Killian et cette putain de plaie nous ramène au point zéro !

-Peut-être aurais-je dû utiliser mes pouvoirs d'Auteur, murmura Henry qui larmoyait. D'effacer sa blessure avant de laisser la plume derrière nous. Il serait avec nous si…

-Hey, Henry, fit Regina. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, okay ? ».

Ils continuèrent de converser encore et encore sans que le moindre mot ne soit entendu par la jeune blonde.

« Killian, dit-elle dans un souffle. S'il te plaît…ne pars pas, reviens-moi, j'ai besoin de toi ».

Ses mains caressèrent son visage, remontant doucement vers les cheveux noirs de jais de Killian. Emma ne voulait pas le quitter, elle ne voulait pas croire que leur histoire pouvait ainsi s'arrêter.

« -Emma, la sortit de ses pensées Snow. Nous devons partir…viens, ma chérie.

-Noon, pleura la blonde. Je ne quitte pas Killian.

-Rejoins-nous au Granny's plus tard, alors ? ».

Mais lorsque le groupa s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, une lumière jaune et scintillante envahie soudainement la pièce.

Une lumière qui provenait tout droit du corps de Killian et plus précisément de sa blessure au cou.

Emma se recula légèrement, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il se produisait juste devant ses yeux. Ses parents, Regina et Henry se rapprochèrent de nouveau. Puis…ils entendirent tous :

« -Emma, Emma…

-Killian ?! s'exclama la blonde. Killian !

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué, _love_ ? demanda le brun en souriant ».

La jeune blonde était bien trop heureuse, bien trop excitée pour répondre à sa stupide question. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser avec la plus grande passion qu'il puisse exister. Les lèvres séparées, elle lui dit enfin, les mains toujours posées sur ses joues :

« -Je t'aime, Killian. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Emma, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras ».

Après quelques minutes de retrouvailles avec le reste de la famille, de rires et de pleurs de joie, la question que tout le monde se posait mais taisait sortit de la bouche de Regina :

« -Non pas que je veuille troubler ton retour, hein…mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ? Et ta blessure…comment a-t-elle cicatrisée bon sang ?! Je croyais qu'aucune magie n'était assez puissante pour !

-Et bien, si…y'en a bien une ! s'exclama Henry. Qui était sous notre nez depuis le début qui plus est !

-Quoi ?! questionna Snow en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le véritable amour ! dit-il avant de se retourner vers Emma. Enfin…là, ce sont tes larmes qui ont guéris sa blessure.

-Mes…larmes ? répéta Emma.

-Yep ! T'es la Sauveuse, maman mais t'es surtout un Oiseau de feu…un phœnix, si tu préfères et…d'après les mythes, expliqua-t-il, les larmes des phœnix ont des propriétés magiques…elles peuvent guérir toutes les blessures d'un cœur pur.

-Je veux bien concéder qu'il a changé, lâcha David. Mais de là à dire qu'il a un cœur pur, quand même ?!

-Ooh, idiot ! déclara Snow en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ils ont bien passé l'étape du cœur rempli du véritable amour et que représente le véritable amour ? La forme de magie la plus pure qui existe !

-T'as tout compris, grand-mère, lui sourit l'adolescent ».

Et c'est sur la réponse d'Henry qu'ils quittèrent tous la chambre d'hôpital, riant de bon cœur face au retour tant espéré de Killian. Un retour qui ne manqua pas d'être fêté par une grande célébration au Granny's.

Ils avaient réussi. Emma et Killian pouvaient enfin commencer leur futur. Leur véritable amour avait réussir à conquérir les ténèbres puis finalement la mort puisqu'après tout même celle-ci ne peut arrêter le véritable amour…tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est de le repousser quelque peu.

* * *

 _ **So, une petite review ? J'espère que vous avez aimé.**_


End file.
